Finding Clover
"Finding Clover" is the thirteenth episode of Sofia the First, which premiered on June 28, 2013. Plot Clover and Sofia are playing hide and seek, Sofia finds him because of his gluttony. It is Sofia's turn but she has lot of things to do like helping Amber choose tiaras and dance classes and mandolin lessons and leaves, Robin and Mia come and Clover attempts to plan a day specially for just two of them. After watching Boswell's magic show, Clover convinces Sofia to join him but Minimus crashes in and tells her they have Flying Derby practice. Sofia leaves with Minimus and Clover doesn't feel needed, as he says "she will be too busy to notice I'm gone" Clover left with Boswell to be a star of the show, as serious actor bunny Lawrence (nicknamed Mr. Cuddles) does not like being a magician's prop. Next morning, Sofia notices Clover has disappeared and Robin and Mia tell her that he joined the magic show. Sofia believes it's her fault but Mia tells her it's not her fault she has a lot of things to do. Sofia with her animal friends also with Vivian's pet dragon Crackle help her look for him everywhere. Moments later, Boswell is performing on a magic show and introduced Clover with the same nickname "Mr. Cuddles". Clover appreciates the name. Taking a break, while talking with the magic dove about the fun times with Sofia, suddenly he misses her. The magic dove welcomes him to his new life that will get him used to it. Through a song, Sofia and Clover voice how much they miss each other. So far Sofia and her animal friends find no sign of Clover anywhere and see a wagon where Sofia meets Madam Ubetcha again. Sofia tells her about Clover and the fortune teller perfectly knows about him such as a cute fuzzy tail. Madam Ubetcha uses her crystal ball to show Boswell is holding Clover and are currently near a green bell tower in town that reminds Sofia of Summerset Village. Madam Ubetcha's work is a success and the gang moves out to Summerset Village. Later on, as Clover misses Sofia so much, he wants to go home with carrots brought, but Boswell comes in and refuses to let him leave and instead he got into the hat. Clover performes and smiles nervously as he is refused to run away. Many wagons were there as people who want to see the show parked them. They saw Boswell and Clover with the red covered wagon and Minimus crashes, still working on his landings. Sofia found Clover in the hat and apologizes about the more important things to do because none of them were important as him, and makes it up to him if he'll come back. Boswell came in again and Sofia tells him that Clover is her rabbit. Still refuses as Boswell sees no collar and name tag, He grabs Clover from her arms, causing her to show her fearless side. She finds out that they'll have to leave for their four-kingdom tour after the final show, so she seeks ideas from her animal friends about volunteering and disguise. Madam Ubetcha comes back again to give her a cloak. While the show is starting, Sofia was walking to the show as Boswell introduces his final trick "The Vanishing Box". A disguised Sofia is picked to be the volunteer, and as she enters the box and Clover hops in her arms, They disappear as Boswell opens the curtain. He states that his magic was "too amazing", and later chases Sofia and Clover until Minimus comes to save them. As Minimus prepares to fly, Boswell catches Clover, but Crackle burns Boswell's foot. Flying back home, Sofia tells Clover to promise to talk to her next time he has a problem and he agrees. Clover fells good as he rides on a flying horse with her, and Sofia finally makes a day for all of her animal friends all the way home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013